Love Rain: Hello Girl
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: CHAPTER 4 (END): UPDATE. Aku benci Hujan. Aku suka Hujan. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti, Kenapa "Perbedaan", adalah hal termanis yang kita miliki? (Naruto x Hinata) Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Rain

**Seharusnya ini masuk ke dalam mini-seri Love Rain saya. Tapi karena jadinya lebih dari satu chapter, saya pisah aja. Daripada dianggap pilih kasih antara Naruhina dengan pair****x Hinata lainnya, ehehehe.**

**Jadi, saya buatin ini buat ngerayain NaruHina Fluffy Day, ^^ yah, meski nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat ngetik di tengah capeknya belajar sama angka dan huruf yang katanya adalah ilmu.**

**Yah, mau gimana lagi, dari awal saya suka kedua orang itu. ^^**

**Yosh, dozo, minna-san...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, typo(s)? Hujan. School-life, ****typo (s)? sorry #ojigi.**

_**Love Rain**_

_Karena Cinta pun bisa datang di saat langit menangis..._

_**Hello Girl**__**: Part I**_

.

.

.

_Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti,_

_Kenapa "Perbedaan", adalah hal termanis yang kita miliki?_

_(Naruto x Hinata)_

.

.

.

Beberapa tetes air turun begitu saja dari langit yang lima menit lalu menggelap. Menuruni batas-batas udara kosong yang terhimpit suhu dingin musim gugur. Beberapa detik berikutnya, hujan deras sempurna menyentuh permukaan bumi, menggenang di ceruk tanah yang lembek, sesekali beriak ditimpa butiran lainnya.

Warna-warni payung lalu terbuka menyambut seruan angin. Melindungi si pemilik masing-masing yang mengeratkan baju ke tubuh mereka. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada langit yang menaungi bulan kelahirannya. Benar, ia tak membawa payung, dan ia benci bajunya basah.

Melintas di pikirannya untuk kembali ke rumah, mengambil payung. Tapi itu sama saja berbasah-basahan di bawah hujan selama lima belas menit. Andai saja pamannya tidak terlalu pelit untuk memberinya uang saku hari ini, ia pasti bisa berlindung di bawah atap bus yang terlihat menggoda.

Mata langitnya mengitari jalan, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat menjadi solusinya pagi itu.

Lalu, entah bagaimana asalnya, perasaan rindu itu mendekat dan membuka jalan begitu lebar untuknya. Mengacuhkan hujan, ia berlari menuju seberang; halte bus.

Nafasnya kacau, tapi lebih kacau hatinya. Dekat dengannya kini, seorang gadis di masa lalu yang mendongak menyadari keberadaannya. Memakai sweater hangat dan rok selutut berwarna cerah. Naruto tersenyum mendapati bahwa mata langitnya begitu berbinar demi menyampaikan berjuta rindu yang menggebu.

Ia kembali melangkah demi mencium aroma yang ditawarkan tubuh gadis yang masih mematung takjub memandang dirinya.

Gadis itu semakin cantik, Naruto ingin memujinya begitu. Tapi pertemuan ini-setelah sekian lama- ingin ia awali dengan sapaan ramah dari negeri asing yang selama empat tahun belakangan menampungnya berkuliah.

"_Hello, Girl__…__"_

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_**(Flash Back: ON)**_

Payungnya rusak. Bagian sebelah kirinya tidak mau membuka sepenuhnya. Ada masalah di bagian besi penyangganya. Benangnya putus, dan itu membuat si besi layu tak berdaya.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum, setidaknya ia masih bisa berlindung dari hujan jika ia konsisten berada di sebelah kanan. Jadi, ia tetap berangkat sekolah meski hujan turun begitu derasnya. Tak ada angin kan? Seragamnya tak akan berkibar ria kalau begitu.

Ia melewati halte bus dan sadar tak akan mendapatkan bangku saat melihat kerumunan orang berjejalan memasuk kaleng panjang beroda itu. Ia siap berjalan kaki ke sekolah pagi ini, tapi sungguh ia tidak akan siap jika harus mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tak meneriakkan namanya, hanya bunyi "HOOOOII!" yang membuat Hinata berbalik dan...

"_Hello_, bagi payungnya."

Tangannya yang tan bersentuhan dengan pucatnya kulit Hinata. Pemuda itu menariknya mendekat agar tubuhnya terhindar dari basah.

"A-a-apa?"

"Apa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau t-tidak naik bus?"

"Nggak bawa uang. Udah deh, aku benci basah, dan aku nggak mau rekor terlambatku meroket."

Dia hendak berlari, tapi Hinata masih punya kuasa atas payung rusak sebelahnya. Ia bergeming di tempat, membiarkan langkah pemuda tak dikenal itu tertahan dan menciptakan air hujan merembes di lengan kemejanya yang pendek.

"Ah, _kuso_!" pemuda itu memaki, lalu kembali berdiri di dekat Hinata.

"K-Kau siapa?" mata bulannya menatap wajah yang masih merengut di sampingnya. Ia tak perlu mengenal pemuda ini jika tingkah kekurang-ajarannya membuatnya kebingungan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dan cepatlah... Kemejaku bisa basah." Mengikuti kalimat itu, sebuah gerakan sederhana menyentak kegugupan gadis bermata _amethyst_. Peraknya berkilat dan pipinya memanas kala hangat telapak tangan tan itu menggandeng tangannya, secara paksa mengambil alih pegangan payung milik Hinata, memutar bagiannya.

Seragam mereka memang sama, tapi apa seragam sama berarti bebas berkurang ajar seperti itu? Apalagi ketika dia membiarkan bahu kiri Hinata menerima guyuran hujan yang dingin, siapa yang memiliki payung ini sih? Dan pemuda macam apa dia?

Wajar bila Hinata kesal, berhati dongkol, dan merasa marah. Dengan semangat yang ditambah ingatan terhadap pesan sang ayah untuk tidak sembarangan berbaik hati pada orang lain, ia lari. Menembus hujan.

Tentu saja dengan membawa payungnya serta.

Lalu pemuda itu? Ah, biarkan saja dia mencak-mencak di tempat sambil sesekali mengumpat. Bajunya basah. Dan sekali lagi, dia benci bajunya basah.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_Poor Hinata__…_

Tiba di sekolah, ia menuju papan di tengah aula, memeriksa dimana kiranya tahun ketiganya ditempatkan. Memeriksa 3-A, nihil. 3-B, tidak ada nama Hinata di sana. Semoga tidak 3-D!

Kenapa 3-D? Karena kebanyakan penghuninya adalah laki-laki. Hinata memang membutuhkan teman. Teman yang mempunyai visi dan misi yang sama dengannya, yang bisa diajak pergi berbelanja, makan es krim, nonton bioskop, dandan ke salon, dan tentunya teman curhat. Coret jenis laki-laki dari kriteria 'teman dekat' Hinata.

Tapi sungguh tuhan memang benar-benar jahil. Nama Hyuuga Hinata terpampang di deretan ke sebelas di daftar anggota kelas 3-D. Di bawah nama Hozuki Haruka dan diatas nama...

Eh?

Uzumaki Naruto?

Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dengan nama itu. Dan hei! Siapa yang menyebarkan aroma kematian siap membunuh di belakangnya?

"Hei..." tidak mungkin ada hantu di pagi hari, kan? Tapi suara di belakang lehernya yang sukses membuatnya merinding itu milik siapa?

"Hyuuga..." nama marganya dipanggil dengan suara rendah yang serak menyeramkan. Aura siap mencekik dan hawa dingin melingkupi sekitar tubuh Hinata.

Gadis penakut itu lamat-lamat mendengar gumaman yang terasa menggigil. Suara aduan gigi bergemeletuk memecah sunyi. Si mata bulan perlahan menoleh setelah meneguhkan hati akan memukul apa saja yang berani menakutinya.

Nama Hyuuga tidak berarti lemah!

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah cerahnya pirang yang kusut. Lepek dengan aksen tetesan air yang menetes ke lantai. Bersuara. Kepala itu menunduk, aura gelap itu kian menguat, dan Hinata tak bisa mewujudkan kata hatinya; tak bisa memukul sesuatu yang nyatanya malah membuatnya kian tak kuat mempertahankan keberaniannya.

Saat mata berbola perak itu menyentuh kengerian dengan menatap langsung ke dalam kelereng biru yang tajam terluka, ia menjerit.

"KYAAAAAA..."

Lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya berada di klinik sekolah. Mendengarkan Shizune-_sensei_ mengadakan mimbar bahwa betapa pergi ke sekolah sambil bermain hujan itu bukan suatu kedewasaan. Naruto membantah dan menyalahkan Hinata atas kepelitannya berbagi payung. Hinata marah dan memberitahu bahwa merebut payung milik orang lain dan membiarkan pemiliknya kebasahan bukan termasuk perilaku yang dapat dibanggakan. Dan merasa nasihatnya tak akan menemukan titik imbang, Shizune-_sensei_ menyuruh mereka kembali ke kelas.

Di koridor, mereka berjalan berjauhan. Tapi di kelas, hanya tersisa dua bangku yang berdekatan. Hinata yang menyukai air memilih menikmati hujan di bangku dekat jendela. Sisanya diambil Naruto.

Ketika mereka masuk, kelas telah selesai menentukan tim partner di tujuh pelajaran wajib. Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang. Dan karena Uzumaki dan Hyuuga terlambat, mereka berdua menjadi tim terakhir dengan nomor tim 14.

'WHAT? Sekelompok dengan Si Pelit-_ttebayo_?!' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

'Neraka! _Kami-sama_, kumohon jangan ada yang lebih buruk lagi.' Hinata merutuk dalam benaknya.

Mereka berdua memang berada dalam satu tim yang sama. Namun faktanya, hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu menyatakan kehadiran di tes praktek tim. Dimana si Kurang Ajar? Bersama temannya yang menyukai anjing, bolos di tiap pelajaran wajib, kecuali olahraga dan bahasa inggris.

Tapi tidak di kuis, si Biang Bolos selalu hadir dengan cengiran bak mentari yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena tak pernah ikut kelas, tak sedih maupun menyesal mendapatkan nilai di bawah empat.

Hanya di bahasa inggris, satu-satunya pelajaran wajib-selain olahraga-yang membutuhkan otak yang bisa ia kuasai meski selalu bolos. Nilai tiap kuis bahasa inggris milik Naruto selalu tertinggi di kelasnya, menimbulkan decak kagum sekaligus beberapa hipotesa yang tak pernah dieksperimenkan.

Hinata tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan nilai bahasa inggris si Kurang Ajar yang selalu tinggi. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah kenapa ia selalu menempati urutan kedua di pelajaran tersebut. Oh, mari kita lupakan pelajaran olahraga, dimana nilai Hinata selalu yang paling rendah disana; tepat menyentuh angka persyaratan.

Gadis itu belajar lebih giat malam ini. Menguji pendengarannya akan kosakata inggris yang terasa menyebalkan untuk disimak lewat radio. Semalam suntuk, dan otaknya yang kelelahan bekerja mengirim sinyal kantuk yang meracuni matanya.

Hasilnya sebanding, di kuis bahasa inggris esok harinya, ia mendapatkan nilai yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia siap menyeringai puas. Tapi tak siap saat satu jam berikutnya mendapatkan makian si empunya mata langit.

"Jangan lemas! TENDANG BOLANYA! _BAKA YAROU_!" Naruto berteriak di tengah gawang yang ia jaga. Menunggu kaki perempuan menyebalkan yang jadi partnernya dalam pelajaran olahraga untuk bergerak lebih kuat.

Hari itu Guy-_sensei_ mengadakan tes tim materi sepak bola. Tiap siswa harus bisa menendang, menyundul, atau bersalto demi memasukkan bola ke gawang yang dijaga tim-partner lainnya. Semakin indah gaya yang digunakan setiap berhasil memasukkan bola, nilai yang diperoleh semakin besar.

Naruto mau saja menjadi pihak penendang, tapi Guy-_sensei_ berkata bahwa membiarkan wanita menjadi penjaga gawang dan lelaki yang menendang bola itu... er yah 'tidak sopan', _you know what i mean_ lah.

"Stop menyebutku _baka, BAKA_!" Hinata protes.

DUK!

Hinata menendang di tendangan pertama

Hup!

Sukses di tangkap Naruto dengan satu tangan yang kembali menyebutnya "Bodoh ya Bodoh!"

Sebenarnya bukan salah Hinata juga tidak bisa membobol gawang Naruto. Pemuda itu adalah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah yang artinya jago dalam mengontrol bola pun pemain terbaik di tingkat distrik dalam ajang sepak bola yang diadakan tiap musim yang berarti mengetahui gerak-gerik sederhana seorang amatir yang menendang bola yang dapat disimpulkan bahwa Hinata hanya punya lebih sedikit peluang untuk mencetak gol di gawang Naruto.

Kedutan emosi sama sekali tidak mangkir dari Hinata. Ia kembali menendang, tapi kembali ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si Uzumaki.

Di sisi lapangan, teman-teman 3-D menyemangati dengan antusias. Tontonan menarik. Beberapa meneriakkan nama Hinata, beberapa lagi menyuruh Hinata untuk mengincar muka Naruto. Ah, mereka tidak berusaha menyemangati Hinata kok. Mereka justru berharap tendangan terakhir ini benar-benar mendarat di muka si kapten sepak bola yang katanya tak terkalahkan. Karena dengan itu, mereka bisa melihat pertengkaran seru.

Ahahaha, bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto dan Hinata bagai kucing dan anjing? Lucu sekali. Jadi, mereka berpikir alasan mereka cukup rasional untuk menjadi nyata.

Tapi, dulu sekali ada yang pernah bilang bahwa perempuan bergerak sesuai hati mereka, kan? Disini Hinata adalah perempuan. Disini Hinata punya hati dan perasaan. Jadi, dengan penuh amarah dan tambahan sorakan dari teman-teman kelas 3-D yang ia salah artikan sebagai semangat, ia menendang bola sekuat tenaga, menggunakan kaki kanan terkuatnya yang memberikan tekanan terbesar.

Bola meluncur cepat, bergesakan dengan udara Oktober yang dingin. Terbang dengan kerasnya ke arah Naruto yang teralih perhatiannya oleh sorakan teman-teman 3-D; merasa perlakuan mereka tak adil, ah sebut saja dia iri dengan sorakan yang dilontarkan untuk Hinata. Jadi, ia tak siap menerima ketika bola yang Hinata tendang berlari padanya.

DUAGH!

Katakan terimakasih pada _Kami-sama_ yang mengabulkan harapan 'rasional' milik teman-teman 3-D.

Guy-_sensei_ mengacuhkan pertengkaran mulut yang memang sering terjadi itu. Sambil tersenyum, ia menamatkan nilai di kolom nilai urutan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tendangan bagus. Sayang tidak gol."

Sebut saja hubungan kedua orang itu bagai minyak dengan air. Keduanya tak pernah cocok, tak pernah terlihat rukun. Tak pernah terlibat dialog akrab, tak pernah bisa bertahan mengobrol normal dan selalu bertengkar mulut. Keduanya amat berbeda; Hinata bersuara lembut, Naruto bersuara berisik. Hinata pendiam, Naruto tak bisa bungkam. Hinata tidak suka menarik perhatian, Naruto adalah pembuat onar.

Tak pernah ada yang menjatuhkan taruhan mereka akan bersatu di kemudian hari.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

"Siapa teman sekelasmu yang paling ahli hitung-hitungan?" Anko-_sensei_ bertanya kepada Naruto. Cowok itu tentu saja tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi ia selalu malas untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Tidak tahu."

Anko-_sensei_ mendesah, lalu menilik kembali ke daftar nilai di buku nilai kelasnya. Melewati bagian Naruto yang lebih banyak berangka tiga di pelajran eksak, lalu berhenti di salah satu kolomnya.

"Kau tidak tahu karena selalu bolos, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto tak membantah.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga Hinata? Dia punya nilai-nilai terbaik, er...yah hampir di seluruh mata pelajaran wajib."

"_IIE-ttebayo_!" Naruto berteriak. Masa bodoh dengan posisi tempatnya sekarang. Toh ruang guru sedang sepi.

Anko-_sensei_ menelengkan kepala. Si wali kelas tentu bingung dengan penolakan keras muridnya yang jago olahraga ini.

"A-ano, saya mengajukan Inuzuka Kiba." Sergah Naruto senormal mungkin, berkelit dari tatapan menyelidik wali kelasnya yang penuh perhatian.

Anko-_sensei_ tertawa, berkata bahwa meskipun Kiba bisa lulus dalam tes akhir semester namun dengan nilai yang tepat di nilai persyaratan yang artinya bukan tutor yang cocok untuk membimbing Naruto menaikkan nilai.

"Me-mengajukan Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, jangan dia. Aku sudah memberinya tugas lain bersama Shizune-san."

Naruto tak menyerah, ia menyebutkan nama-nama teman-teman 3-D secara berurutan. Anko-_sensei_ mendengarkannya sambil lalu, meneliti tiap-tiap nilai anak didiknya di buku berkolom banyak miliknya. Memusatkan perhatian pada kolom Naruto dan Hinata. Secara tiba-tiba menemukan titik terang.

Nilai Olahraga Hinata perlu mengulang, Naruto yang tertinggi di pelajaran itu. Nilai eksak Naruto perlu perbaikan, dan Hinata memiliki nilai-nilai terbaik di eksak kelasnya.

"Sudah diputuskan, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata mengulang di kelas tambahan musim dingin."

Anko-_sensei_ merasa keputusannya sudah sangat benar. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto dalam satu kelas penuh di musim dingin adalah bencana.

Dan bencana itu datang dengan cepat.

Hinata memasuki ruangannya dengan kaki menghentak, terlihat sekali sedang berusaha meredam emosi. Tanpa meninggalkan tata krama sebagai murid teladan, Hinata menghadap wali kelasnya, menjerit dengan suara yang tertahan.

"T-tenang, Hyuuga-chan. Ada apa?"

Tuan putri sedang marah, dan Anko-_sensei_ tak ingin hubungan keluarganya dengan Neji hancur jika gadis ini mengadu kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa tidak Anda saja yang menjadi tutor?" Hinata bertanya, matanya yang sewarna bulan, menyelidik dengan teliti wajah Anko-_sensei_ yang memerah.

"Ara, k-kau pasti tahu lah. Ini akan menjadi li-liburan yang menyenangkan dengan suamiku."

Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba memaklumi dan bertanya apakah tidak ada _sensei_ lain yang bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk menjadi pembimbing di musim dingin nanti. Jawaban Anko sederhana. Katanya hanya ada tujuh guru yang bisa meluangkan waktu di musim dingin yang ketujuh orang itu sudah di rekrut oleh kelas satu dan kelas dua.

Meski Anko-_sensei_ terlihat galak, tapi sungguh ia kini meminta maaf dengan muka lucu di hadapan muridnya-yang juga adik sepupu iparnya- atas sikapnya yang merasa bahwa anak kelasnya tak ada yang bermasalah dengan nilai akhir semester awal kelas tiga.

Ah, alasan sebenarnya adalah sake yang ditawarkan Neji semalam membuatnya lupa untuk merekap nilai murid-muridnya. Tentu itu urusan pribadi. Hanya dia, Neji-sayang, dan tuhan yang boleh mengetahuinya.

"Aku mengajukan Aburame Shino." Hinata berucap lantang. Tegas, dan tidak mau ditolak.

"T-tapi kurasa kau dan Uzumaki-kun akan jadi k-kombinasi yang co-"

"_IIE_!"

Bayangan tatapan tajam Neji dan ketidakmauannya mendekati Anko di ranjang, muncul.

Hei, keharmonisan rumah tangga perlu dijaga kan? Toh, Jepang bukan negara otoriter yang mendiktekan perintah kepada orang lain. Apa salahnya mengabulkan keinginan si tuan putri manja ini barang sekali?

"_Yare-yare_. _Wakatta_. Kau puas?" Anko mengganti nama tutor pelajaran olahraga di kolom Hinata. Segera saja mendapatkan senyuman manis dengan kebahagiaan terpancar terang dari wajah si gadis bermata seperak bulan.

"_Arigato_, Anko-_sensei_, betapa beruntungnya Neji-_nii_ mendapatkan Anda."

"Yeah, kembalilah ke kelas. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing."

Hinata keluar dengan riang, bertemu dengan si Kurang Ajar di koridor sekolah. Mulutnya membentuk cibiran dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan menjadi tutor silang di kelas tambahan musim dingin seperti yang diumumkan Naruto satu jam yang lalu padanya.

"Tenang saja, tutor kita sudah diganti." Kata Hinata enteng, lalu pergi berlalu

Hatinya memang terasa enteng. Mungkin ia dan Naruto akan bertemu di kelas, tapi bukan sebagai tutor silang. Mengetahui hal itu, pipi Hinata memerah sendiri.

Naruto menatap rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, semakin menjauh karena langkahnya yang cepat menelusuri koridor, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di depan ruang guru.

Mereka tak akan menjadi tutor silang di kelas tambahan musim dingin.

"Yosh-" Naruto seharusnya bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih bahagia, tapi sudut hatinya yang paling kecil, entah kenapa terasa sakit.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, apalagi kalau mereview, hehehe**

**Salam Hujan**

**Aiko Fusui**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello No Name Feeling

**Masih untuk merayakan Naruhina Fluffy day, chapter kedua di bawa serta.**

**Yosh, dozo, minna-san...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, **_**but this fict is origin of me.**_

**Warning: AU, **_**lil **_**OOC, Naruhina **_**all the ways, a bit of romance,**_** Hujan. **_**School-life,**__**typo**_**(s)? **_**sorry**_** #ojigi.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. ^^**

**Saya mengerjakan fict ini dengan mendengarkan 'If' from Kana Nishino.**

_**Love Rain**_

_Karena Cinta tak pernah memandang waktu…_

_**Hello Girl: Part II**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti,_

_Kenapa "Perbedaan", adalah hal termanis yang kita miliki?_

_(Naruto x Hinata)_

_._

_._

_._

Percayakah kalian pada benang merah? Semacam bentuk tak kasat mata yang mengikat kehidupan satu dengan kehidupan lainnya. Samar, sama sekali tak tersentuh, tapi selalu berhasil membuatmu menemukan bahwa; dialah takdirku!

Dalam Klan Hyuuga, tak ada namanya kebetulan. Tapi Hinata selalu menyebut kesialanya yang dibawa ketika berdekatan dengan si Uzumaki kurang ajar itu dengan kata itu; kebetulan.

"Kebetulan saja dia nyerobot payungku."

"Kebetulan saja dia duduk di sampingku."

"Sial! Kenapa kebetulan dia jadi partnerku sih?"

Lalu ketika kelas tambahan musim dingin dimulai, mereka berdua bertemu lagi-demi mendongkrak nilai yang tak mencapai persyaratan-di kelas yang sama. Bisa kita lupakan kehadiran Shino yang mulai dengan muridnya; Hinata, atau dengan sosok Ino yang memulai dengan ceramahnya karena muridnya, Naruto, terlambat.

Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali tak menyapa, duduk berjauhan dan tenggelam dalam pikiran sama; _kenapa dia ada di ruangan yang sama denganku?_

Pada akhirnya Aburame mengajak Hinata ke lapangan yang mulai mendapatkan serpihan salju, praktek lebih penting daripada teori dalam olahraga.

Ocehan Ino berhenti, dan dia mulai membuka buku matematika-setelah memerintahkan Naruto melakukan hal sama. Gadis itu menuliskan beberapa angka dan konstanta di papan tulis, lalu juga menulis beberapa simbol kemudian mengerjakannya sendiri sambil membuka ocehannya yang baru. Kali ini tentu saja berisi proses penyelesaian soal yang ada.

Setengah hati pemuda Uzumaki itu menyimak. Matanya yang bak refleksi samudera dangkal di musim panas, lurus menghadap papan tulis, tapi konsentrasinya terpecah. Sampai akhirnya Ino memergokinya melamun, lalu meledaklah kemarahannya sambil berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya Naruto menyia-nyiakan niat baiknya yang telah bersedia membatalkan janji pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama teman-teman lainnya demi menjadi tutor si Uzumaki.

"Hh, iya, iya." Naruto menghela nafas, menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya dengan keras, lalu mulai menanyakan apa yang tidak ia ketahui pada Ino.

"Ano, Ino, tolong ulangi dari awal. Bicaramu terlalu cepat-_ttebayo._"

Dan dengan mengumpat, "_BAKA_!" secara nyaring, gadis bersurai panjang itu pun terpaksa mengulangi lagi bagaimana limit sin x per x menjadi bernilai sama dengan limit x per sin x.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Kelas tambahan diadakan seminggu penuh di awal liburan semester ganjil. Sedangkan liburan musim dingin tahun ini hanya memberikan waktu sampai tahun baru; hanya dua minggu.

Bagi Hinata yang notabene anak rumahan, hal itu bukan masalah besar. Apalagi dia hanya berangkat tiga kali dalam minggu ini, mengingat hanya pelajaran olahraga yang membuat rapor-nya tercoreng.

Senin. Rabu. Jumat.

Hari ini di kalender, Selasa menjadi nama yang diingatkan Hanabi sebagai waktu menonton film bersama. Gadis kecil itu berlari ke kamar _nee-chan_-nya, menggeser soji yang tak dikunci, lalu terkaget di ambang pintu melihat Hyuuga berambut indigo panjang yang telah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Maafkan _Nee-chan_, ada sedikit keperluan di sekolah, Hanabi-chan." Alasan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia harus segera ke sekolah di musim dingin yang menyentuh natal. Alasan sebenarnya, sama sekali abstrak.

Sesuatu kebutuhan abstrak yang tak terlihat itu menarik dirinya, mendekat ke tempat yang sama sekali tak ia rencanakan. Kebutuhan itu datang begitu saja ketika ia terbangun. Melihat kalender di hari Selasa, hatinya nyeri. Kebutuhan itu pun semakin menguat.

Awalnya ia pikir kebutuhan tak terpenuhi itu timbul karena ia tak terbiasa dengan hari libur. Tak terbiasa seharian duduk diam di rumah. Ahahaha, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ia juga tak terbiasa tidak menemui si Kurang Ajar Uzumaki barang sehari.

Tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi, semua kelakuannya hari ini hanya berdasarkan insting liar yang baru pertama kali menghampiri dirinya.

Yang ia tahu, semakin ia mendekati gedung luas berlabel Hansho Gakuen, kebutuhan itu semakin menyentak degup jantungnya secara menggila. Membuat setiap ujung saraf di telapak tangannya bergetar tak nyaman, tapi juga menolak untuk tidak dipenuhi.

Kebutuhan itu dengan janggalnya menggebu bersamaan dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu geser kelas. Ketika mata perak bagai bulannya bertemu dengan sapuan safir milik si Kurang Ajar, secara ajaib kebutuhan itu terpuaskan. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan menatap mata pemuda yang namanya sudah ia _blacklist_, ia menjadi tenang.

Hatinya terasa utuh.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disana, Hinata?" suara Ino di sudut lain menyita perhatian, merusak sambungan bentang merah tak telihat.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng, secara perlahan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Merindukanku, mungkinkah?"

Seketika pipinya merona, hangat menyebar di muka saat tahu bahwa Naruto si Kurang Ajar-lah yang mengatakannya.

"Bu-butuh seribu tahun lagi, _Baka_-_sama_!" balasnya, mukanya masih merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini? Kau tidak ada jadwal, kan?" Naruto menyerang lagi. Sepenuhnya Ino dan Fisika terlupakan.

"B-biarin! Terserah A-aku, kan!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Dasar aneh."

Hinata membalas, "Dasar bodoh!"

"_Mendokusei-hime."_

"_Baka-sama!"_

"Kulit pucat!"

"Kumis!"

"Pelit!"

"Bod-"

"STOP!" Ino akhirnya berteriak, menengahi, kembali berbicara cepat sebagai bentuk frustasi karena dua teman sekelasnya yang selalu bermasalah.

Di dua pihak, mereka saling tatap dengan kebencian yang tajam, mengacuhkan segala ocehan Yamanaka yang benar-benar berusaha memperpanjang sisa kesabarannya.

"Kalian itu benar-benar beda..." suara Ino mulai terkendali, menyita perhatian karena disuarakan secara dalam.

"...tapi akhirnya aku tahu persamaan kalian." Yamanaka pirang menatap dua pasang mata yang menunggu dengan tak sabar, membalas dengan tatapan 'aku-lelah-melihat-kalian'.

Bening dan jelas, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalian sama-sama keras kepala."

Hinata berlari pulang.

Esok hari, gadis itu berangkat lebih awal, menyimpan roti selai dan daging asap di kotak bekal, lalu berjalan menuju sekolah. Berharap si rambut pirang yang belakangan membuat hatinya kebingungan, datang terlambat.

Salju di jalan masih berwarna seputih buku tulis, mengeratkan jaketnya, Hinata berusaha berjalan lebih cepat.

_Apa yang tengah 'dia' lakukan sekarang?_

Pertanyaan misterius itu datang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan potret diri Uzumaki Naruto yang perlahan mencuat dari persembunyian terdalam hatinya.

Hinata terperanjat, menggeleng keras, merutuki diri sendiri kenapa si Kurang Ajar bisa memunculkan pertanyaan itu dalam dirinya.

Pipinya menghangat, matanya berair, dan seolah ada luapan begitu banyak perasaan yang merambat dari ujung-ujung jari kakinya. Semakin membuatnya kehilangan logika saat bayangan cengiran si Kurang Ajar terus melintas tanpa henti.

Dan entah darimana gaung itu berasal, tiba-tiba suaranya begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Imajinasi liar yang menggoda. Memanggilnya, menyebut namanya dengan semangat. Ia menghela nafas, menghembuskan udara yang terasa berat lalu pasrah pada kendali tak kasat mata yang kini menjeratnya pada perasaan tak bernama.

Ia kembali melangkah, terus dengan pipi bersemu karena sepanjang jalan tak bisa menghilangkan embel-embel 'Naruto' barang sebentar. Hinata tiba di kelasnya yang sepi, melewati kelas lain yang juga telah memulai kelas tambahan di hari sepagi ini.

Menuju bangkunya di samping jendela, duduk termangu menatap ke gerbang sekolah yang sama sepinya dengan kelas. Matanya sama sekali tak mengganti fokus. Sempat heran, dan memilih membiarkannya tanpa menelusuri hatinya lebih dalam; mencari apakah matanya melihat Naruto datang.

Sepuluh menit, bosan yang tiba. Dia menghela nafas.

Tidak ada.

Memutuskan untuk memakan bekal, sarapan. Merogoh ke dalam tas, mengeluarkan kotak hijau yang menyebar aroma pengundang lapar. Ia beranjak ke wastafel di kamar mandi, mencuci tangan sebentar sebelum duduk lagi di bangkunya demi menghadapi makanan yang terbuka.

"Itada-" harapannya menggantung di udara.

Grek- pintu terbuka. Sepasang mata bertemu sepasang mata lain. Pipi putih bersemu tanpa komando. Mulut bergetar, ingin menyapa.

"Oh, Ohayou si Pelit." Tapi dia mendahului.

"O-ohayou..." menunduk, menggenggam tangan di pangkuan rok seragam musim dingin.

"Eh? Apa Kau sakit?"

Hinata tak mengerti. Seingatnya ia bangun di pagi hari dengan kondisi yang sangat baik; degup jantung yang berdentum cepat, mata yang mengerjap membiaskan cahaya, dan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia tak bisa disebut sakit. Ia normal.

"Kau tahu, Kau sama sekali tak membalas ejekanku. Itu membuatku khawatir, yah- sedikit." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang entah sejak kapan menyebar semburat merah.

Wajah Hinata makin merah. Jantungnya terpompa oleh katrol dengan putaran gila-gilaan ia tersanjung, benar-benar tersanjung. Tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hening menginterupsi dengan baik. Dan keduanya terlalu canggung untuk merusak setiap keistimewaan yang ada sampai...

Kruyuk

Aroma daging dari bekal Hinata telah mengundang paduan suara perut Naruto yang nyengir malu-malu. Kecanggungan itu rusak seperti cangkang kosong yang dibenturkan ke dinding. Tawa lepas dari Hinata dan tawarannya kepada Naruto atas bekal untuk berbagi bersama, memacu adrenalin ringan bagai kepak sayap yang menepuk waktu.

Hinata sama sekali tak menyesal ketika tadi pagi ia dengan sengaja mengambil dua pasang sumpit.

Ino datang, tapi menghentikan langkah di balik pintu, dari tempatnya yang aman, mengamati pemandangan menarik di dalam kelas. Matanya membelalak, bahkan merasa mimpinya semalam belum terputus. Tapi kemudian ponselnya bergetar, lalu menyadarkannya bahwa semua yang ia hadapi adalah nyata.

Pesan masuk. Isinya mengajaknya untuk bermain di teater.

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyum, menyeringai kala ide jahil datang ke kepalanya.

_Air dan minyak sedang akur. Tak salah membiarkan mereka seperti ini. Nah, selanjutnya biar diurus tangan Tuhan._

Ino melenggang, mengetik pesan singkat pada Shino. Tetap dengan seringai yang manis.

Oh, jangan lupa mengirim pesan pada Naruto-kun juga! Hihihi.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**-.-**

'_Maafkan aku, Hinata_

_Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang'_

_To: Hinata Hyuuga_

_From: Shino Aburame_

_-.-_

Padahal hari ini adalah jadwal ujian prakteknya. Hinata sudah siap menangis tatkala Naruto meneriakkan _"Kuso-ttebayo!"_ secara mendesis. Pandanganya teralih, mengamati perubahan wajah Naruto yang mulai menyadari reaksinya.

"Ino tidak datang." Naruto bilang.

'Jadi dia juga.' Dalam hati. Hinata merasakan dentum perasaan lain. Asing dan memikatnya pada satu solusi yang awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka berdua.

"A-aku bisa jadi tu-tutormu, asal Kau ju-juga jadi tutorku."

Oh, bukankah ini akan membahagiakan Anko-_sensei_?

Pada dasarnya, Naruto cepat menyerap pelajaran. Hanya saja ia tak pandai meletakkan rumus dan angka secara benar. Rumus A diletakkan pada soal C, rumus C diterapkan pada soal B, sedangkan rumus B hilang dari memori otaknya.

Hinata perlu kantong kesabaran yang lebih besar demi menggerus pertahanan bebal otak Naruto yang mudah marah bila disebut 'bodoh'.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ini akan sulit, pikirnya. Berdebat dan saling memaki, merasa benar, lalu salah satu akan mengerucutkan mulut sambil merona ketika benar-benar tak mencapai jawaban yang benar.

Menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam lebih demi menyelesaikan lima soal integral, tiga soal limit, dua soal kesetimbangan, tiga soal gravitasi, tiga soal persilangan gen, dan empat soal kelistrikan. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa 17 soal itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Bersentuhan tanpa rasa canggung, hanya diliputi rasa kesal karena berbeda pendapat. Mendekatkan wajah dengan mata membelalak karena tak ingin kalah.

Dan ketika sadar dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, meja menjadi pelindung dari banyaknya rasa malu yang timbuk sebagai indikasi semburat merah yang tampil dengan indahnya.

Rintik hujan kemudian turun saat keduanya berada di lapangan bola-giliran mentutori Hinata. Gadis itu tak terlihat keberatan dengan air langit yang menuruni pipinya, tapi di depan gawang sana, Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau bisa pergi dari sana." Hinata bilang, suaranya serak bertanding dengan hujan. Ia maklum pada sifat Naruto yang tidak suka hujan, apalagi hujan yang bisa membuat bajunya basah seperti itu.

"Mengusirku? _I stay here_!" Naruto berkacak pinggang, meski langsung lepas karena masih berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari basah, sia-sia.

Di garis pinalti, Hinata tertegun beberapa saat. Di depan matanya kini berdiri lelaki yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia kenal. Di rundung hujan; hanya menggerutu. Di serang basah; menggetarkan kedua kaki tapi tak mau berlari. Naruto di depannya, bukan lagi Naruto si Kurang Ajar. Ia bersedia terkena air, rela bajunya basah, di hari dimana seharusnya Shino yang mengisi posisinya sebagai tutor Hinata.

Hinata merona, melengkungkan sebentuk senyum samar. Ini... manis.

"Cepat tendang!" Naruto berteriak, mukanya tertekuk karena sekarang dia telah sempurna basah. Kalau bisa, ia akan berlari sedari tadi, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap kering. Tapi seolah dicengkeram sebentang benang manis, kakinya tak mau bergerak. Hatinya tertanam pada gadis yang mengambil ancang-ancang di depannya.

_Stay Here..._

Dalam hati, Hinata berkata, '_Kebetulan dia sedang baik.'_

Bola bersentuhan dengan punggung kaki, melayang menembus butiran lemah air hujan. Menghambatnya, namun tetap tersampaikan dengan baik ke pelukan si penjaga gawang.

"Ulangi! Kali ini harus gol!"

Hinata mengangguk, menuruti perintah Naruto untuk menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Ketika tendangan dilancarkan, bola tetap ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu berteriak, mengulangi perintah sama. Kesekian kali Hinata mengangguk, menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan air hujan yang mulai mengganggunya.

Gadis itu membulatkan tekad, mengumpulkan semua tenaganya di kaki kanan. Menendang bola sekeras yang ia bisa, sayangnya meleset ke kiri, Naruto bergerak ke sana. Bersiap menerima bola yang menurut prediksinya akan melewati tepi luar gawang, alias tidak gol. Tapi prediksinya salah. Bola lebih dulu membentur di sudut dalam tiang gawang sebelah kiri saat Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke sana, menyebabkan si bola memantul ke bagian kanan yang hampa dari penjagaan. Naruto tidak siap berakselarasi dengan keadaan tubuh melayang.

"GOL!" Hinata berteriak di tengah lapangan, Naruto terengah-engah meski wajahnya menampakkan senyuman takjub. Rambut mereka lepek, menyentuh tiap sisi leher dan wajah masing-masing.

Gadis itu berlari, menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di depan tiang kiri gawang. Wajahnya menampakkan kepolosan seorang Hyuuga yang murni tanpa dibuat-buat. Naruto mendongak, menghadapi keindahan istimewa di depannya. Dalam pandangannya, Hinata yang basah, berjongkok di depannya, rambut yang terlihat lebih gelap dan berat, dengan senyuman mengembang, baju melekat sempurna ke tubuh, dan mata perak yang berbinar bagai bulan; Naruto harus menyebutnya apa kalau bukan 'Cantik'?

"Kau lihat tadi? Lihat kan, Naruto! Gol! Gol!" bahkan suaranya kini terdengar begitu adiktif. Dan coba dengar saat dia menyebut namamu, Naruto. Bukankah kau menyukainya?

Tak ada pelukan tiba-tiba, apalagi kecup mesra dari bibirnya. Tapi derai tawa dari keduanya cukup membuat hujan merasa sangsi telah turun mengguyur keduanya di tengah lapangan, berharap hujan tak akan menjadi peluntur kebahagiaan manis yang sungguh tak terlupakan.

Takdir.

Ketika bola itu sempurna menjebol gawang, bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata telah memasuki hati Naruto dengan irama hujan.

Halus, menyebalkan, dan tak bisa ditolak.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Singkat cerita, Naruto Uzumaki lolos dalam pencapaian nilai eksaknya di kelas tambahan. Ino hanya datang ketika teman-temannya tidak mengajaknya keluar rumah untuk bersenang-senang. Dan Shino tak pernah datang lagi karena sebagian serangga peliharannya bermasalah dengan suhu dingin bulan Desember.

Hinata tak bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di bidang olahraganya, tapi tetap bersyukur dengan nilai tujuh puluh delapan karena berhasil mencetak gol ke gawang Naruto yang katanya tak terkalahkan sebagai kapten tim sepak bola sekolah.

Ohya, perlu dicatat, Naruto bersikeras mengatakan bahwa keringatnya tidak akan membuat bajunya basah.

"Aku berkeringat, bukan basah!"

Karena itu, ia selalu menjadi yang terbaik di kelas wajib olahraga. Terkenal karena tendangannya yang lincah, _shooting_ yang tepat dan indah, dan gerakannya yang tak bisa diprediksi. Guy-_sensei_ menawarinya untuk mengikuti pendaftaran pemain muda Manchester United sejak kelas satu. Tentu saja ia tak menolaknya, ditambah ia juga salah satu penggemar Setan Merah yang tak pernah mau mengalah di klasemen Liga Inggris.

Melewati tahun baru, melewati valentine, tepat di bulan Hanami, berita bahagianya datang.

Dari Inggris, dengan cap resmi klub Manchester United, mengundang bocah hyperaktif yang tak suka hujan itu bergabung dengan klub junior mereka. meninggalkan jepang selama pelatihan.

Seperti di bayangan kalian, Uzumaki penyuka ramen itu berlonjak-lonjak gembira di depan Guy-_sensei_ yang tak mampu menghentikan air mata harunya. Dengan surat bercap kebanggaan Setan Merah, ia berlari berkeliling sekolah, menyapa satu per satu anak yang ia temui.

"Gue masuk Manchester! Gue masuk Manchester! _Dattebayoooo_…"

Hinata tak luput dari serangannya. Bahunya diguncang dengan semangat. Wajahnya menerima banyak suka cita yang terbias dari lawan bicaranya. Tawa yang keluar dari bibir Naruto sebenarnya mengundang tawa yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam euforia tersebut.

Kelasnya ramai oleh celoteh, Naruto ditarik ke tengah dan dirungrung banyak pertanyaan. Pemuda itu tak berubah tawanya, meski kepalanya kini dielus-elus kasar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Si _Dattebayo_ mau ke Inggris! Gila! Ahahaha."

Hinata tersudut dalam perasaanya sendiri. Matanya terasa berat dan basah. Ia seharusnya senang karena si Kurang Ajar tak akan lagi mempunyai kesempatan memanggilnya 'Si Pelit'. Tapi yang ada hanya rasa sesal. Ia seharusnya bahagia karena tak harus bertengkar lagi setiap saat dengan si pirang mata laut itu. Namun yang muncul hanya rasa sedih. Dan ia seharusnya bisa turut bersuka cita menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu temannya berhasil meraih mimpinya. Tapi sungguh, ada rasa egois yang muncul dan menyuruhnya untuk menahan keberadaan pemuda itu di sisinya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai sedari tadi.

Ia berdiri, dengan jaket dan tas yang aman di lekukan lengan kanannya. Memberanikan diri menghampiri euforia di tengah kelas dengan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Logikanya yang tersisa menyuruh seluruh sarafnya untuk memberi ucapan 'selamat' sebagaimana teman biasa.

Menampik keegoisan yang muncul, ia akan jadi dewasa.

Ia harus siap menghadapi ini. Perasaan tak bernama yang entah kapan bisa ia singkirkan.

"Naruto, si Kurang Ajar..." ia memanggil lirih. Tapi cukup untuk membuat semua orang tersita perhatiannya. Sepenuhnya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh gadis Hyuuga yang katanya tak bisa akur dengan si Uzumaki.

Bola mata peraknya beremu warna langit di depannnya, sama dengan yang lain; menunggu.

"Ya, Hinata si Pelit?"

"S-selamat, semoga sukses di I-Inggris."

Lalu Hinata berlari pulang, menyimpan semua air mata yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti datangnya.

Rasa sakit yang sama, muncul begitu saja di benak Naruto. Seperti di tekan kuat-kuat oleh setipis benang tak kasat mata.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Moshimo sukoshi demo ano shunkan ga surete tara**_

_(If that instant had been slightly different)_

_**Futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta**_

_(We would have walked on separate paths of fate)_

_**(If - Kana Nishino)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

**Jika pengen tahu chapter berikutnya, saya minta reviewnya. ^^**

**Saya juga butuh suntikan semangat.**

**Terima kasih pada: Algojo, Amanojaku Miyanoshita, dan Faris Shika Nara**(terima kasih sudah menunggu, kelanjutannya bisa dibaca sekarang^^)**, Azzaqiyy**(apa itu premium? ehehe)**, Soraya Uehara**(ehehehe, terima kasih sudah penasaran)**, Hyuga Arika**(iya, awalnya mereka nggak akur)**, K**(ohya? Iklan molto yang mana?)**, Hoshi no Nimarmine**(terima kasih, update-nya sudah datang^^)**, Nataka-san**(terimakasih sudah ngambek #lha? Ehehehe, maksudnya sudah fave )**, Kirei-neko**(awalnya pengen oneshot, tapi jadi panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget, jadi di multi saja. Terimakasih ^^)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Salam hujan**

**Aiko Fusui**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello The Separate Way

**Silahkan timpukin saya, dengan uang ya? #maunya.**

**Saya durhaka pada kedisiplinan saya sendiri, bilangnya didedikasikan untuk NHFD, nyatanya baru **_**update **_**sekarang, **_**Gomenasai...**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, **_**but this fict is origin of me.**_

**Warning: AU, **_**lil **_**OOC, Naruhina **_**all the ways, a bit of romance,**_** Hujan. **_**School-life,**__**typo**_**(s)? **_**sorry**_** #ojigi.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. ^^**

_**Love Rain**_

_**Hello Girl**__**: Part III**_

_**Pra-**__**End**_

.

.

.

_Kita bertemju dalam guyuran hujan,_

_Berpisah dalam keadaan sama,_

_Tapi aku bersyukur_

_Karena cintaku jatuh di musim yang tepat_

_(Naruto x Hinata)_

.

.

.

Inggris

Seberapa jauh dari Jepang?

100 mil? 400? Ah! Hinata tak punya cukup pita meteran untuk dibentangkan melewati beberapa benua dan lepasan biru samudera yang seolah tanpa batas.

Naruto hanya berani mengira-ngira bahwa dia akan tertidur di pesawat dengan nyenyak sampai akhirnya pramugari cantik membangunkannya di bandara tujuan.

Inggris, begitu jauuuuuuh sekali.

Dan seolah sedang bermain simulasi kepergiannya, kedua orang itu juga mengatur jarak sedemikian rupa. Bukan menjauhkan bangku hingga bermeter-meter kok. Bangku mereka tetap berdekatan. Tapi yang jauh kini adalah pandangan dan apa yang disebut orang sebagai rasa nyaman.

Beberapa teman melayangkan protes tidak suka. Keberatan dengan perubahan drastis yang tak pernah siap mereka hadapi.

"Kalian nggak berantem lagi, _Men_?"

Mata perak serupa pantulan bulan dengan cepat menemui warna lain di mata biru cermin laut, secepat itu pula menunduk. Buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh karena tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Naruto.

"Kubantu?" Naruto berjongkok, menawarkan bantuan yang tak mencapai tujuannya. Tangannya terulur pada tempat kosong yang seharusnya ada tangan Hinata menyambutnya hangat.

Gadis itu tak berkata apapun, selalu menunduk bahkan ketika berlari meninggalkan sesuatu yang masih terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

"_Men_, Kau tahu, kalian aneh. Apa kalian sedang... bertengkar?" Kiba bertanya lagi. Teman pirangnya bangkit, menatapnya bingung.

"Bukankah sebelum-sebelumnya kami selalu bertengkar?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ah, _Men_? Yeah... mungkin ini sedikit membingungkan, tapi aku lebih suka melihat kalian bertengkar seperti biasa, adu mulut, itu-di mataku-membuat kalian dekat. Ya maksudku bukan menyuruh kalian tidak akur terus, tapi... sebelum-sebelumnya kalian terlihat akrab, _Men_..." nada bicara si Penyuka Anjing tergantung dengan sendirinya demi mengambil nafas karena tak terbiasa berbicara serius.

"Kalau tadi, saling diem... malah kayaknya kalian berantem dalam arti sesungguhnya. Yeah, _you know what I mean,_ lah_ Men..._"

Naruto menunduk sebelum mendorong udara besar dari mulutnya. Ini sudah kesembilan belas kalinya ia mendapat teguran sama dari teman-temannya. Dan sungguh, sama sekali tidak membantunya memahami masalah sama.

Sejujurnya, ia merasakan sebuah kehilangan yang begitu tidak menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Ia merasa marah, namun sedih di saat yang sama. Ia merasa kebas, tapi begitu menginginkan sesuatu untuk memenuhi setiap getaran hati yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Ia tak paham apa itu. Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang Naruto yakini tentang kekacauan yang menyerang dirinya-secara spesifik menyerang hatinya-adalah; Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu yang bertanggung jawab.

Jadi ia nekad. Berbisik dari satu telinga ke telinga lain, meminta kesediaan mereka untuk segera menyingkir ketika bel pulang resmi terdengar demi memberikan dirinya-dan Hinata-hak istimewa berupa privasi empat mata.

Di hari Selasa itu, seharusnya Hinata piket bersama empat orang lain. Tapi kenapa setelah ia menunggu lima belas menit di kelas, si Kurang Ajar yang harusnya piket di hari Kamis yang tetap tinggal? Mana keempat orang itu? Apa mereka mangkir tugas?

Iya, Hinata sayang. Kata author.

Dengan berat hati, gadis itu melangkah mendekati lemari penyimpanan sapu dan alat kebersihan lainnya. Tentu saja dengan hati yang sama abstraknya dengan kondisi papan tulis di depan sana.

Kenapa?

Salahkan mata Naruto yang terus memperhatikannya begitu intens.

Lama-lama tak tahan juga, eh?

"Apa? Nggak usah ngeliatin pake wajah mesum gitu! Dasar Kurang Ajar!" Hinata menggerutu, menyampaikan kalimatnya dengan galak tapi tak mau melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"Ahahaha... _Yokatta, yokattebayo_!" Hinata tak lagi membiarkan matanya terpaku pada dinding, menatap Naruto dengan nyalang, namun juga penuh tanya.

_Kenapa si Kurang Ajar tertawa selega itu?_

"A-apa!" kegugupan asing menyergap dirinya tatkala ia mendapati senyum lebar yang sebenarnya mampu memenangkan hatinya.

"Aku khawatir, yah—dikit. Kau akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh, dan yeah, itu membuatku khawatir, ta-tapi, tapi cuman dikit kok." Naruto merona, berkata tanpa berani menatap Hinata. Bohong kalau sedikit.

Dan cukup bisa dipastikan, efek merah yang sama menular pada gadis itu. Sungguh, ia dapat menghargai sifat Naruto yang selalu jujur apa adanya. Mungkin penghargaan yang baik adalah rasa terima kasih yang tulus, Hinata berpikir begitu. Jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, tanpa suara meski rasanya ingin menjerit saat itu juga.

Tapi ternyata deklarasi panjang Naruto belum selesai sampai disitu.

"Kupikir, aku belum pernah meminta maaf soal dulu, membuat bahumu basah padahal Kau yang eum... punya payung. Tapi... seharusnya Kau tidak terlalu pel-eh, maksudku Kau harusnya sedikit err—peduli? Yah, Kau harusnya sedikit 'peduli' padaku..."

Hinata mendengarkan, masih berusaha melawan rasa takutnya untuk mendekati pemuda yang masih bicara.

"Jadi, a-aku minta maaf... soal dulu." Lalu secara tiba-tiba wajah Naruto terarah lurus ke depan. Tepat di matanya, hanya terbentuk siluet gadis yang tercengang-meskipun ia akui itu salah satu ekspresi manis Hinata. Dan Naruto terkekeh, melanjutkan, "...juga minta maaf sudah menyebutmu 'si Pelit'."

Rona merah itu tak berhenti di tingkatan yang diijinkan Hinata, semakin hangat dan tak terkendali. Matanya terasa sembab, lembab, entah kenapa ia merasa, eum... menyukai? Ah, ya! Dia menyukai cara pemuda itu menyampaikan maaf padanya.

Jadi, dia bersiap mengangguk.

"Ya." Lirihnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya. Sungguh! Mungkin di senyum itu tak ada ramen, apalagi tiket pesawat gratis menuju Inggris langsung. Tapi tak ada jalan lagi yang terlintas di benaknya selain keberanian asing yang terus menerus menggugahnya dari berbagai arah.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam, menenangkan degupan yang di luar kendali normalnya. Senyum Hinata masih tak berubah, dan ajaibnya, Naruto terus merasa harus mengungkapkannya sekarang.

Oh yeah, senyum milik Hinata ajaib juga ternyata.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat itu jelas milik si Kurang Ajar, Pemirsa. Begitu jelas, gamblang, non-ambigu karena hanya ada Hinata yang mencetak gambar di mata biru itu.

"_Daisuki-ttebayo_." Ulang Naruto, berharap bisa sampai ke tempat yang tepat di hati Hinata.

Sungguh, gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar menghargai kejujuran dari si Uzumaki. Tanpa ragu mengutarakan perasaan yang belakangan ini sulit ia pahami. Dia merona, matanya basah, siap tumpah, tapi di depan sana ada pemuda yang belakangan hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menangis di depan Naruto.

"A-_arigato_, Naruto-kun."

Tidak ada panggilan 'si Kurang Ajar' atau 'Dasar bodoh!', hanya namanya dengan sufiks '-kun' yang lembut dan terdengar menyenangkan. Setelah itu tak ada apa-apa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata berlari pulang. Menyimpan semua luapan emosi bahagia yang menyerangnya dari berbagai sudut. Menerangi jalan dan membuatnya bersyukur bahwa payungnya dulu rusak sebelah.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Ini di luar perkiraan Hinata!

Apa sih?

"Dimana si Kurang Ajar?"

Kiba menoleh, celotehnya berhenti, empat orang lain di sekitarnya mengikuti pergerakan minimnya; mengamati Hyuuga Hinata. Jawaban yang datang kemudian menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa ia kurang informasi mengenai kondisi kelasnya sendiri.

"Mengurus administrasi dan paspor, Kau tak tahu? Besok dia ke Inggris, _Men_!"

Efek menghantam karang begitu menyakitkan untuk sekadar dikatakan. Hinata tercekat, mematung di tempat tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang kecewa. Wajahnya dengan cepat menjadi lebih putih dari tepung. Kedua mata besarnya yang perak menahan air mata yang terlihat berkilauan.

Bekal dobel makan siang yang ia siapkan sedari pagi, sia-sia.

"O-oy, Hinata? N-_nande_?" Kiba tak ingat pernah melukai gadis di depannya hingga berkaca-kaca begitu. Ia berdiri, bingung karena tak pernah berurusan dengan gadis yang menangis tiba-tiba.

Butuh goncangan di bahu hingga Hinata bisa menangkap lagi kesadarannya. Merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir di pipi, buru-buru mengusapnya lalu kembali ke bangkunya sendiri.

Tubuhnya melemas dengan cepat, suaranya menghilang, tapi air matanya menderas. Kiba dan yang lain tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggunya seharian itu dan seharian itu pula, Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik ke arah bangku kosong di sampingnya, berharap pemuda kurang ajar yang ia rindukan, duduk dan mengejeknya seperti biasa.

Ironis bukan?

Waktu istirahat berharga yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membaca buku, tergadai oleh keinginanya untuk memperoleh alamat rumah Naruto. Wajah putihnya yang sembab dan tak lagi bercitra kalem, hanya was-was dan lebih banyak perasaan bingung yang terus membuatnya melangkah ke meja Anko-_sensei_.

"Oh, ada perlu apa, Hyuuga-_chan_?" guru itu sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya muridnya yang terkenal pandai itu menunjukkan gejala labil yang seolah bisa meruntuhkan kedamaian sesaatnya.

Menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata, berarti mempunyai kekuasaan lebih dari apa yang disediakan. Mata perak bagai pantulan bulan itu telah menjelaskan segalanya. Sekali lagi, bahkan Anko-_sensei_ tak sanggup menghindarinya hanya karena mata sama telah mengingatkannya pada suaminya; Neji-_kun_ tersayang.

"Minta data Uzumaki Naruto, boleh?"

"Untuk apa?" Anko-_sensei_ berperan menjadi _sensei_ yang baik.

"Saya ingin 'berbaikan' dengannya." Kalimat Hinata yang polos itu dengan cepat menimbulkan reaksi Anko-_sensei_.

Selembar data dengan pas foto milik Naruto kini berada di genggaman Hinata. Gadis itu segera menyalin alamat rumah dan alamat e-mail si Uzumaki, sebelum mengembalikannya pada Anko-_sensei_ sembari berkata "_Arigato_ _gozaimasu_." Dengan manis.

Esok harinya Hinata bolos sekolah di hari mendung. Baru kali ini gadis yang dikenal paling pintar di kelasnya itu melakukan hal yang dapat mencoreng keterangan alpa di laporan nilainya. Ada begitu banyak degupan gugup, tapi ia bangga berani melakukan ini. Hinata juga boleh bandel kan?

Rumah Naruto berada di jalan yang berbeda dari rumah Hinata. Setelah melewati kelokan jalan raya, ia mengambil jalan dengan deretan kedai kue yang beraroma manis. Masuk ke tikungan, lurus ke utara, memasuki kawasan dengan aroma penduduk yang berhimpitan.

Apartemen itu biasa. Sama sekali tak pantas dibandingkan dengan kediaman Hyuuga yang rapi. Aparetemen itu abu-abu dan tak berkelas. Rumput liar dibiarkan tumbuh di retakan bangunan yang lembab tak tercapai sinar matahari. Halaman sempit dijadikan sebagai lahan jemuran dan tempat nongkrong yang asik untuk orang-orang tua bermain soji meski langit mendung siap menurunkan muatan.

Pintu 1027, lantai tiga. Tak ada lift, hanya tangga beton yang dingin.

"Naruto, apa kabar? Jadi besok Kau mau ke Inggris-ah, aku... tidak! Tidak! Ini buruk." Hinata mencoba menyusun kalimatnya. Perasaan gugup mengembang dengan begitu besar seiring langkahnya mendekati tujuan.

"Hei si Kurang Ajar, kenapa mendadak Kau mau ke Inggris sih?-ah! Itu juga tidak bagus!"

_Come on, relax _Hinata_... you can do it!_

Tiba di depan pintu, Hinata menarik nafas terdalamnya. Menyiapkan mental terbaik sebelum menggerakkan tangan untuk mengetuk.

Tok tok tok...

Ketukan pertama, tanpa balasan.

Tok tok tok! "_Sumimasen..._"

Di ketukan kedua, Hinata menambahkan salam, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari dalam.

Tok Tok TOK! "_Sumimasen._"

Ketukan ketiga, lebih keras dengan suara yang diperkuat. Hati Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Akan ada ketukan keempat saat seorang wanita gemuk dengan rambut tergulung berjalan ke arah Hinata. Tampang mengantuknya semakin berkesan dengan daster gombrong berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Iruka_-san_ dan Naruto sudah dari tadi pagi keluar. sepertinya mau pergi jauh."

Petir pertama datang bersama dengan butiran air dari langit yang banyak sekali.

Ada yang menghantamnya dari dunia tak terlihat. Sakit yang menghampirinya kini tak sama dengan rasa sakit manapun yang pernah ia rasakan. Seperti menggenggam pasir dalam paksaan, habis dan hanya menyisakan kehampaan.

Perasaan sakit itu meluruh dalam tangis, mendorong langkahnya berlari, melindungi hatinya dari ketakutan akan basah, menerobos rinai kecil bagai jarum kertas. Air matanya mengalir menemani percikan air hujan di wajahnya. Suara isakannya menyeru dalam deru hujan yang kian menderas.

Kepalanya kini penuh dengan gambar Naruto, dan Hinata tak ingin menghapusnya begitu saja jika belum menemuinya. Tidak, mungkin bertemu dengannya hanya akan membuat memori tentang pemuda itu menguat. Tapi ini yang diinginkan hatinya. Jika harus ditinggalkan, Hinata ingin ditinggalkan dalam keadaan yang tidak harus menyesal karena tidak sempat mengatakan perasaannya.

Hatinya sesak, mengambang aneh dan menciptakan aliran darah tak biasa ke ujung-ujung jarinya yang kebas. Menyebalkan. Matanya yang basah, menjadi kabur, menghalangi pandangannya dari sebuah ceruk kecil di trotoar, areanya berlari. Ia tak berhasil melewatinya, terjatuh dan membuat bajunya lebih kotor dengan noda cokelat.

"Hinata?"

Ketika ia bangkit, ia menangis meraung-raung. Percuma membuat air matanya terusap berkali-kali, mereka tetap turun. Orang di depannya memberikan sisi lindungan payung kuningnya dengan khawatir dan perasaan bingung yang tak terduga. Berkali-kali bertanya "_Daijoubu ka?_" pada gadis yang sepertinya mati-matian meredam emosinya.

Pagi ini, Hinata bangun dengan hati berdebar. Bersegera mandi di pagi buta agar lebih leluasa tanpa gedoran pintu dari sang adik. Bercermin lama untuk memilih baju yang paling cantik yang ia punya, sekaligus berdandan meski yang tersedia hanya bedak sederhana dan _lipgloss_. Ia memilin sedikit rambut di bagian samping kepalanya, lalu menyatukan mereka di sisi belakang dengan semat pita merah muda.

Kubangan hujan merusak semuanya. Ia terjatuh, basah, kotor, dan menyedihkan. Perjuangannya untuk menjadi lebih 'istimewa' sudah kalah dengan hujan yang ia sukai. Semakin memalukan karena kubangan itu berada di dekat halte.

Dan Naruto yang kini di depannya, menawarkan payung dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Pemuda itu menggandengnya. Membimbingnya untuk duduk di halte yang sepi.

Iruka, dengan segala pengertiannya memberikan handuk dan minuman hangat pada Hinata, lalu menyingkir di ujung halte. Memberikan privasi pada keponakan dan gadis yang kotor kebasahan.

"Sindiranmu, hiks... menyebalkan." Hinata membela diri.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa yang Kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit jika main hujan kayak tadi."

"..." ada kejujuran yang menunggu untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi Hyuuga yang kebasahan itu butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan gerak lidahnya. "..mencarimu."

"Eeee?"

Mata biru itu membelalak, menatap tak percaya pada Hinata yang menunduk menghindarinya. Perasaan asing yang menyenangkan menangkap fantasinya dengan begitu sempurna. Gambar Hinata yang manis berteriak memanggilnya seperti di film kartun, mencuat begitu saja. Oh sungguh menyenangkan.

"B-benarkah? Tapi kenapa?"

"Hh..." Hinata menghela nafas. Mengangguk-angguk kecil sebelum mempertemukan mata bulannya pada mata beriris samudera dangkal di depannya. Oh, _holly shit_! Rona merah ini menyebar dengan mudahnya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "O-oke, aku sudah m-mepersiapkan ini s-semalaman. J-jadi... dengarkan baik-baik. Mengerti?"

"H-hai'" entah kenapa Naruto ikutan gugup.

Fuuh... lagi, Hinata menghela nafas. Oh, mengutarakan perasaanmu di depan orangnya langsung segini menyiksanya? Kalau boleh, Hinata maunya pakai e-mail atau pesan pendek lewat ponsel. Tapi itu lebih menyiksanya jika ia tak bisa melihat muka pemuda pirang menyebalkan yang berhasil mengacaukan hatinya ini. _Damn full_.

"Hh.." Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi, mencoba sedikit mengurangi degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya.

"Kau akan pergi jauh dariku. **Jangan menyukai perempuan lain**. Hanya perlu mengingatku dan terus mengingatku. Kau tak boleh mencari perempuan lain untuk Kau sukai karena kemarin Kau sudah bilang bahwa Kau menyukaiku."

Hinata menelan ludah, melanjutkan orasinya.

"Aku akan tetap di Jepang. Aku akan menunggumu pulang dan memaafkan kepergianmu, jadi Kau tidak boleh melupakanku. Aku akan bertahan dengan status _single_ dan menantimu kembali untuk sekali lagi memintaku menjadi bagian hidupmu. Jadi, sekali lagi..."

Kembali menghela nafas

"... selalu, selalu, Kau harus selalu **menyukaiku**. Apapun yang terjadi, Kau harus terus **menyukaiku**."

Reaksi tiba-tiba itu muncul. Pelukan sepihak itu bergerak cepat karena semua koordinasi dari hati dan instingnya menemukan objek yang tepat. Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya memeluk gadis yang dikatakan adalah musuk bebuyutannya. Ini menyenangkan, dan yang Naruto tahu, ia bahagia melakukan ini semua.

Persetan dengan 'air dan minyak'. Berikan sedikit sabun cair untuk melancarkan hubungan mereka, aduk perlahan. Dan jangan terkejut ketika kau melihat bahwa 'air dan minyak' bisa bersatu.

Tentu dalam hal ini kita bisa menjadikan hujan sebagai pelicinnya. ^^

Suara bus dari arah selatan mendekat. Itu bus yang akan mengantar Naruto ke Shinkansen sebelum mencapai Narita di Tokyo.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Bus ini tak akan memberikan tenggat waktu."

Pelukan itu terlepas, keduanya serentak menoleh pada arah bus yang kian mendekat. Menerobos rinai hujan yang masih setia turun deras di depannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata, masih berat melepas pelukan Naruto yang mulai berdiri, bersiap menghampiri bus.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Menghela nafas untuk mengatakan "lima tahun lagi, ya?" pada gadis yang kebasahan yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata ikut berdiri, menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pemuda di depannya menunggu, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kacau.

Cup.

Ciuman di pipi Naruto, sesederhana itu.

"_Kiotsukette_..."

Ketika bus tepat di depan mereka, Naruto menoleh dan kembali ke sisi Hinata untuk memberikan payung kuning miliknya.

"Jaga ini, kurasa sekarang Kau lebih membutuhkannya, **si Pelit**."

Hinata memerah. "Bahkan penawaranmu masih dengan ejekan. Dasar **si Kurang Ajar**."

"Hehehe, sampai jumpa Hinata-chan..." Naruto masuk bus melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela yang ia buka, mengacuhkan protes dari penumpang lain yang merasa kedinginan.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu!"

Senyumnya secerah mentari, semburat merah di pipi keduanya manis seperti puncak delima. Hujan menyamarkan air mata Hinata

_Jaa... aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun._

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_Terang saja aku menantinya..._

_Terang saja aku mendambanya..._

_Terang saja aku merindunya..._

_Karena dia, karena dia_

_Begitu indah_

_(Begitu Indah-Padi)_

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued to end.**

**Sungguh, chapter berikutnya adalah END!**

**Sebenarnya saya ingin menamatkan sampai tiga chapter saja. Tapi feel-nya menurut saya malah jadi kacau. Jadi saya pisah deh... hehehe #timpuked.**

**Oke, saya tahu banyak reader yang ingin marah karena saya tidak konsisten pada limit NHFD. Salahkan rasa malas saya yang membabi buta karena liburan sehabis UN itu begitu menyenangkan #ditampol rame-rame. Eh juga karena-, err, yasudahlah. Gak jadi. hehe**

**Terima kasih pada: **

** : **nggak marah kok ^^ Cuma kaget o.O. ahaha. Terima kasih, yosh! Ganbatte. **Nimarmine: **maafkan saya baru bisa update #ojigi **Ayumu Hasegawa:** ah, saya belum pantes jadi senpai kalo updatenya tidak bertanggung jawab gini, panggil aiko ato fui aja, lebih enak ^^. OKE **Faris Shika Nara: **saya lelet TT **Uchiha-yudha: **empat chapter, hehehe **Algojo: **wew? Penggemar setan merah juga? **Uchiha gagal login: **ahaha, maaf saya lelet update #ditimpuk. Terima kasih ^^ **Amanojaku miyanoshita: **ehehe, panggil aja aiko ato fui, lebih enak ^^. Aku nggak terlalu berbakat kok. Hehe **Kirei neko: **okeh! Seperti sarannya, fictnya mau dibuat 4 chap :D. Yosh! **Lia-chan Leo-kun: **salam kenal juga Lia-chan ^^, thanks ya **Guest: **terima kasih ^^ **Guest: **berkeluarga? Eum... ketemu di fict yang lain kalau begitu. Hehehe (^^)v **Moyahime: **yap ^^ **Guest: **ee? Banjir? **Natsuyakiko: **terima kasih banyak :D **Kai anf , Rin keitami, dan Guest: **oke, tapi maaf saya lelet. Hehehe **Namikaze ai: **saya emang lebih suka narasi daripada dialog#ditampol. Saya usahakan memperbanyak dialog ^^ terima kasih. Ara, semangat semangat semangat ^^ **Guest n Rem: **hehehe, iya saya update. **Guest and Momo: **iya, ini lanjutannyab **nh, raf, lee, n amu: **siaaaapp, tapi gak janji bisa kilat :p

**Masih menunggu REVIEW ^^**

**Update secepatnya setelah urusan pendaftaran selesai #Galau**

**Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima, flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, kesan dan pesan, apa aja boleh ^^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Love

**Ini End. Ini End. Ini END! #Dibekep**

**Hehehe, yosh! Maaf membuat kalian kecewa dengan update-nya yang sangat amat tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali.**

**Tabun, minna-sama tidak ingin mengetahui curhatan saya, jadi langsung saja**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, **_**but this fict is origin of me.**_

**Warning: AU, **_**lil **_**OOC, Naruhina **_**all the ways, a bit of romance,**_** Hujan**_**,**__**typo**_**(s)? **_**sorry**_** #ojigi.**** Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. ^^**

Ketika bus tepat di depan mereka, Naruto menoleh dan kembali ke sisi Hinata untuk memberikan payung kuning miliknya.

"Jaga ini, kurasa sekarang Kau lebih membutuhkannya, **si Pelit**."

Hinata memerah. "Bahkan penawaranmu masih dengan ejekan. Dasar **si Kurang Ajar**."

"Hehehe, sampai jumpa Hinata-chan..." Naruto masuk bus melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela yang ia buka, mengacuhkan protes dari penumpang lain yang merasa kedinginan.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu!"

Senyumnya secerah mentari, semburat merah di pipi keduanya manis seperti puncak delima. Hujan menyamarkan air mata Hinata

_Jaa... aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun._

_**(Flash Back: OFF)**_

_Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun_

_Karena aku dapat mengenalmu untukku sendiri..._

_(Hujan-Utopia)_

_**Love Rain**_

_**Hello Girl**__**: Part **__**IV**_

_**End**_

.

.

.

_Aku ada karena Kau telah tercipta_

_Seperti hujan..., kau mendungku yang kucintai_

_Perbedaan menyatukan kita_

_Dan membuat tanda di langit bahwa kita tak bisa dipisahkan_

_(Naruto x Hinata)_

.

.

.

Jadi, benar-benar mereka berpisah.

Naruto mengikuti bakat olahraganya dan mengasahnya di bawah naungan latihan keras klub setan merah. Mencicipi hiruk pikuk Manchester dan berkenalan dengan budaya baru yang cepat akrab karena dirinya yang berpembawaan ceria.

Ada banyak gadis cantik yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Pirang dan bermata biru. Rambut coklat dengan sikap aristokrat. Kulit putih dan wajah tirus yang mempesona.

Oh, sungguh dia hanya lelaki.

Tapi dia punya 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya menjadi lebih dari 'lelaki'.

Janji bahwa dia hanya menyukai satu gadis. Janji bahwa dia hanya akan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk seorang gadis. Dan janji bahwa dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang lama dia kantongi dengan begitu erat.

Empat tahun, dan dirinya letih menanggung rindu. Cinta itu meledak sedemikian rupa dan ia tak mampu untuk mengendalikannya dalam jalur yang sesuai hati nurani. Kalau saja dia punya kekang yang lebih kuat untuk bertahan disana setahun lagi.

Tapi sungguh, ia boleh kan jadi lelaki yang kasmaran?

"Paman, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang."

Iruka menoleh pada keponakannya, menannyakan alasan seperti orang tua pada umumnya.

"Aku rindu seseorang, dan ini menyebalkan jika aku tidak segera menemuinya-_ttebayo._ Kau paham maksudku kan, Paman?"

"Ahaha, Kau sudah dewasa, eh?" Iruka beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Pria kelewat matang itu menjajari Naruto, menepuk-nepuk kepala pirangnya yang tinggi. "Pergilah."

"_Hontou?"_

"Ya, dan kali ini jangan lupa mengatakannya secara langsung."

Naruto mendadak tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah mengatakannya dua kali di waktu yang sama, Paman."

"Katakan lagi. Kali ini buat dia tak mampu berlari." Iruka tersenyum, sekali lagi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala keponakan kesayangannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia menjauh sembari menutupi hidung, "Tapi Kau perlu mandi, Naruto."

**~Aiko Fusui~**

Kelas paginya selesai. Siangnya tidak ada kuliah karena sang dosen memutuskan untuk melahirkan lebih cepat dua minggu dari perkiraan. Jam kosong dan sangat tidak nyaman harus berada di kampus tanpa Sakura yang kini sedang kencan dengan pacarnya.

Hinata dengan segala sifat pemalunya terlalu sulit untuk membuat teman sendiri.

Di luar sedang hujan, sedikit gelap bahkan di jam sesiang ini. Kelabu. Air. Cipratan. Suara tik-tik. Hujan...

_Naruto sedang apa hari ini?_

"Hh..." Hinata menghela nafas. Rasa rindunya semakin membuncah. Parameter mungkin tak berlaku untuk mengukur seberapa besar perasaan yang membuatnya merasa sulit tidur ini.

_Apa di Inggris juga sedang hujan?_

Rok selututnya pelan bergerak karena angin yang datang. Hinata merengkuh tas selempangnya, mengambil satu payung berwarna matahari yang ia mekarkan dengan segera. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah email masuk dari teman lelaki yang belakangan melancarkan pendekatan padanya. Isinya mengajak Hinata untuk meluangkan waktu agar bisa diajak minum latte bersama. Ajakan kencan.

Hinata bertekad untuk melewatkan kencan pertamanya nanti bersama Naruto. Jadi dia menolak ajakan minum latte itu dengan halus.

"Satu tahun lagi." Kata Hinata, pada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil nafas dalam lalu melesakkan yang lain keluar, berharap mengurangi eksistensi kerinduannya yang berat.

Langkah yang ia ambil, cepat dan tegas. Meninggalkan fakultas kedokteran yang masih ramai dengan keluh kesah khas mahasiswa-mahasiswa kebanyakan tugas. Ia sendiri ingin mengeluh, tugasnya juga banyak, belum lagi ujian prakteknya. Tapi kehadiran hujan membuatnya merasa nyaman, merasa dipeluk oleh kehangatan tak terlihat.

Naungan payung kuning mengiringi langkahnya. Ia mencengkeram erat gagangnya, masih mencoba mencari sisa-sisa kenangan dari telapak tangan si pemilik asli. Bahkan setelah empat tahun terlewati, kebiasaan itu tak berubah sama sekali.

TAK!

Tiba-tiba benang salah dua gagang putus, melayukan bagian sisi kiri. Meluruh pasrah dihantam hujan.

"Rusak lagi? Oh, _Kami-sama_..."

Hinata memutuskan berlari, mencari perlindungan yang lebih kokoh dari kanopi halte bus. Nafasnya sudah berembun, dingin udara akibat intensitas hujan mendorong keinginannya mencari kenyamanan lain di dalam bus yang pasti lebih baik.

Payungnya ditutup, tapi masih dia pegangi. Ia memutuskan duduk, tapi segera berdiri lagi untuk mempersilakan seorang tua mengambil tempatnya. Sebagai salah satu mahasiswi kedokteran cemerlang di tingkat akhir, ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa tulang paha dan betisnya masih mampu membuatnya berdiri tegak sampai bus tujuannya datang.

Ia juga memastikan sendi lututnya sehat.

Sampai ia menyadari kedatangan udara lain yang menabrak keberadaannya di sana.

Lututnya lemas, kepastiannya meleset mengkhianatinya.

Tubuhnya menegak, bergetar, dan sulit bagi jantungnya untuk tidak berdegup kencang. Ia tahu, mungkin sekarang ini wajahnya terlihat memalukan karena aliran darah yang membuncahkan warna merah rata.

Rasa rindunya melesak dengan cepat. Membobol semua pertahanan dirinya untuk memaksakan diri mengikat perasaan itu erat dalam hatinya. Nyatanya ia telah kalah dalam pertaruhannya sendiri.

Hinata begitu lemah pada orang yang begitu kurang ajar dalam hidupnya.

Kedua mata perak bagai bulannya melebar, terasa sembab dan hangat. Takjub karena _Kami-sama_ begitu jahil memainkan hatinya. Tanpa takut, ia mencoba mengatakan, lewat pandangan mata, semua rasa sesak dan menyakitkannya menunggu cinta ini pulang.

Ia semakin tampan, Hinata ingin memujinya begitu. _"Hello, Girl__…__"_ dan logat Inggrisnya melebihi dulu.

Tergagap, Hinata menjawab sapaannya; "H-_hello_..." sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Air matanya tumpah, buru-buru menunduk dan menyekanya.

"K-kau.. ini—mi-mimpi? N-naruto-kun... si...ku..."

"Hei!"

Hinata terpaksa mendongak lagi. Kedua sisi wajahnya ditangkup oleh tangan-tangan basah berwarna tan. Memberinya satu fokus dari wajah tampan yang juga basah. Senyum hampir seperti cengiran itu tetap sehangat dulu, seolah tak peduli bahwa cuaca hari ini begitu mendung.

"Kau ragu padaku? _This is ME! Really _Naruto-_ttebayo_! Dasar si Pelit."

"Tapi..k-katamu li-lima... tahun"

"Kupercepat, hehehe."

Gadis Hyuuga itu tercekat, terdiam sejenak sebelum melepaskan tawanya. "Ahahaha, _yokatta. Yokatta..._" lalu ia menghambur ke dalam dada Naruto yang sedikit basah. Meneruskan tawa yang terurai manis dengan air mata. _"Hontou ni Yokatta..."_

Lengan Naruto bergerak, balas memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar dalam dekapannya. Jantungnya berpacu sedemikian cepat, hingga mungkin iramanya terdengar mengalahkan rinai air langit.

Keduanya tak peduli, bahkan jika orang satu halte melayangkan protes karena afeksi mereka menganggu kenyamanan orang lain. Ah, yang protes berarti tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Yang protes berarti tidak pernah merindu. Yang protes berarti tidak pernah tahu betapa manisnya si Pelit dan si Kurang Ajar menyatukan hati lewat payung dan hujan.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

"Kau merusakkan payungku?" Naruto menatap tak percaya pada payung kuning yang rusak sebelah ketika dibuka Hinata.

"Dia rusak sendiri! Aku sudah membawanya ke reparasi payung delapan kali, _Stupid_!"

Naruto jengkel. "Heh? _Who is Stupid_?!"

Hinata melotot. _"You are!"_

Keduanya kini berkacak pinggang, saling men-_death glare_ dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya yang mau mengalah. Mempertahankan harga diri yang diwakilkan oleh saling bantah karena seonggok payung rusak. Si Kuning masih berada di genggaman Hinata, basah dan meneteskan air hujan di ujungnya, pelan.

"Yang _stupid_ Kamu! Membawanya ke reparasi **hanya** delapan kali? Oh, Kau sungguh pelit!"

"Heh, Kau-"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?!"

DUK! DUK!

"Aw..." pemilik mata samudera dangkal dan perak bulan mengaduh bersamaan. Reflek mengelus kepala masing-masing yang baru saja diberi sedikit 'pelajaran' dari seorang tua dengan payung gelapnya.

Tak sempat protes, pria tua itu pergi bersama bus yang baru saja tiba. Orang-orang yang jengah dengan pertengkaran mulut Uzumaki-Hyuuga juga memutuskan segera hengkang dari sana.

Oh, ayolah. Kemana kesan manis dari ekspresi rindu yang pertama kali mereka wujudkan dalam sesuatu yang membuat iri mata? Kemana suara-suara lembut dan kata-kata halus yang baru saja mereka ucapkan karena bahagia bisa bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah?

Hilang? Hanya karena seonggok payung kuning yang rusak sebelah? Yang benar saja...

Mungkin lelah, mungkin juga emosi negatif dari hujan langit yang menderas, keduanya memutuskan untuk diam. Duduk berjauhan di halte yang sepi dengan saling membelakangi, membiarkan payung kuning yang diperdebatkan tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah. Secara implisit menyebutnya sebagai batas wilayah, mirip anak sekolah dasar kalau sedang ngambekan.

Lama, bus yang ditunggu juga tak kunjung datang. Jalanan terlihat lebih sepi dan itu membuat suara hujan terdengar semakin jelas. Aroma yang diciptakan air langit yang menghantam tanah membuat efek tenang dan rasa lega yang tidak biasa. Hujannya bertambah deras, begitu juga intensitas udara dinginnya.

_Dingin... eh? Bagaimana dengan si Kurang Ajar? Dia kebasahan tadi, kan?_

Hinata ingin tahu, perlahan menolehkan kepala. Hati-hati sekali karena tak ingin ketahuan bahwa ada kepedulian khusus dalam dirinya. Tingkahnya jadi lucu, mirip_ stalker_.

"Eeee?" suaranya tertahan, terbenam hujan. Matanya yang besar membelalak tak percaya. Kenapa?

Payung kuningnya bergeser dari tempatnya semula, mendekati Hinata, mengurangi wilayah kekuasaannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya duduk di ujung halte, merapatkan diri kepada si payung yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari tempat Hinata, meski masih membelakangi pandangannya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum. Hatinya mengembang dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Ia tahu Naruto benci basah karena basah membuatnya mudah kedinginan. Tubuh berbalut jaket _baseball_ itu menggigil, berkali-kali menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangan pada lengannya sendiri. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya kuyup, terlihat lebih gelap. Yang paling basah tentu saja kepalanya. Rambut berwarna cerah itu lepek, tak lagi tegak karena gel rambut yang dipakai sudah kalah terhapus hujan. Bulir-bulir air yang menetes di ujungnya, menapaki jejak wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat.

Entah darimana keberanian itu datang. Hinata berdiri dan mendekat pelan pada Naruto, menjatuhkan sapu tangan biru di puncak kepala pirang, mengusap-usapnya agar air hujan disana tak lagi membuat si pemuda kedinginan.

Tentu saja Naruto kaget. Kaget setengah mati menemukan kelembutan dan sikap baik Hinata dalam bentuk yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang gemetar, tegang dalam sekejap. Ia mendongak dan menemukan bahwa wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sayang, perak bulan Hinata terlalu malu untuk bertemu biru safirnya Naruto.

"J-Jangan memandangku s-seperti itu, _Baka_!" bahkan suaranya terdengar lucu dan begitu adiktif ketika ia merona. Aih, manisnya...

Naruto nyengir. _"Hai' Baka Hime."_ Memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati usapan tangan Hinata di puncak kepalanya. Kebahagiaan lain datang dari gerakan sederhana yang kemudian ia lakukan.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengulur di kedua sisi pinggang Hinata. Dalam sekaligerak, ia menyandarkan wajahnya di perut gadis Hyuuga itu, mencari kehangatan rasa yang lebih menjanjikan lewat wangi tubuh Hinata yang ia rindukan.

"Ah!" sapu tangan terlepas, mengikuti sistem motorik majikannya yang ganti mendapatkan serangan kejutan setengah mati.

"A-ap-pa yang..."

"Mencari kehangatan. Aku kedinginan, _You know_?"

Kalau saja mental Hinata sama persis dengan Hyuuga Hinata di _canon_, pasti dia akan terkulai tak berdaya. Kehilangan kesadaran dan merepotkan Naruto yang sudah menggerutu karena basah. Hinata di sini hanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda wajar seperti; tubuh kaku, saraf di ujung-ujung jari yang bereaksi menggigil, pandangan mengabur dan kepala memutar lagu manis, muka penuh warna merah, mata membelalak mengerjap-kerjap pelan, debar jantung marathon, perut melilit diserang seribu kepak sayap kupu-kupu ghaib, lutut melemas, dengan telapak kaki yang terasa dingin.

Ia berjengit ketika hidung Naruto menabrak pusarnya yang tertutup sweeter hangat. Gelitik rambut basah pirang itu meninggalkan jejaknya di sana.

"_Hug me, please..."_ suara Naruto merengek manja. Dibarengi dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Jelas bahasa tubuhnya jika ia enggan melepaskan gadis ini.

Samar namun semakin kentara rasanya, kedua lengan Hinata dan aroma tubuhnya merengkuh kepala si pemuda Uzumaki. Ia tahu gadis itu gemetar, jadi Naruto memberikan ketenangan lewat usapan di punggung perempuan yang dulu (katanya) selalu jadi musuh bebuyutannya.

Nyatanya, Naruto terperangkap pada cinta orang yang sama.

_Oh, _Damn!_ Kenapa gadis ini semakin membuatku jatuh cinta, sih?_

Sudah kubilang bahwa aroma hujan itu menenangkan. Aroma terapi manis yang gratis meski bercorak kelabu. Tapi kelabu tak harus berarti muram, kan? Ada banyak hal yang berhias di sekitar rinainya. Berselip-selip, bertabrakan satu sama lain membentuk reaksi baru. Mungkin ada yang tersandung, jatuh, basah, dan kotor karena hujan mencipratkan lumpur. Namun semuanya telah diatur, termasuk hujan bagi si Pelit dan si Kurang Ajar.

Aturannya sederhana; bertemu karena hujan. Saling mengenal karena payung rusak sebelah. Dekat karena ejekan dan adu mulut. Berpisah dengan meninggalkan hati yang siap dengan _long distance relationship._

Kemudian sekali lagi siklus itu berulang, tentu dengan sentuhan berbeda. Bertemu di hari hujan. Kembali adu mulut karena payung rusak. Dekat karena suhu dingin dan keinginan mencari hangat. Lalu, sekali lagi jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, melepas LDR dengan bantuan hati yang dipenuhi rasa rindu.

Aroma hujan itu tenang. Hati Hinata tenang karena memiliki Naruto. Jiwa Naruto tenang karena mempunyai Hinata.

"_Nee_, Hinata si Pelit." Naruto mendongak, menjauhkan wajahnya meski sebenarnya tak rela melepas kehangatan dari tubuh Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto si Kurang Ajar?" kali ini Hinata menatap lurus pada bulatan samudera dangkal Naruto. Mengulum senyum gugup karena belum bisa mengontrol kadar rona merah di pipinya.

"Hh..." Naruto menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mengumpulkan keyakinan di pucuk suaranya agar tak terdengar ada ambigu pada apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Ketika kelopak matanya membuka, Hinata dan sorot mata teduhnya menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman. Sekejap, keyakinan datang begitu kuat. Ini yang ia sukai dari Hinata.

Tidak ada tatapan menunggu yang terkesan menuntut ucapannya. Sorot mata perak bulan dan semua gestur wajahnya selalu memberikan 'sambutan' pada Naruto. Tak ada yang menggantung dari sebuah 'sambutan', kan? Hanya ada keramahan istimewa yang terasa begitu menyenangkan karena ini adalah Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela nafas, mengeratkan remasannya di sweeter Hinata. Seperti yang dikatakan Paman Iruka, ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata lari kali ini.

"Menikahlah denganku..."

Ucapannya jelas dan lancar. Selancar air mata bahagia yang menuruni pipi Hinata.

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

Hiashi berjalan pelan bersama tongkat kayunya melewati halaman rumah minimalis berwarna cerah. Di tangannya ada bingkisan kecil. Aromanya manis khas _cinnamon_, tentu saja ini untuk putri sulungnya tercinta.

Menjejak di teras depan, Hiashi menemukan bahwa pintu rumah membuka celah. Sepatu bola berwarna biru tergeletak sembarangan di samping bola sepak yang terkena lumpur. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke rak sepatu, sepasang _heels_ putih bersih, dua pasang sepatu sport, dan dua pasang sandal warna-warni berjejer rapi. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada sepatu kecil dan sandal kecil tambahan muatan di sana. Hiashi lalu melepaskan sandalnya, meletakkannya di rak sama.

".. _BAKA_! Mana boleh nama anak seaneh itu?!"

"Lebih baik daripada nama tanaman seperti usulmu!"

Samar, Hiashi yang memasuki rumah itu mendengar debat, ah biasa.

_Rumah yang damai_, pikir pria tua itu. _Mungkin dari arah dapur, tak ada salahnya mengintip sebentar._

Nah, lihatlah air dan minyak itu, saling berkacak pinggang. Menciptakan entah kohesi ataukah adhesi, ikatan mereka unik, tetap saja begitu. Hiashi tersenyum karena putrinya masih bisa marah dengan perut membulat besar seperti itu. Cucunya pasti akan sehat-sehat saja. Menunggu tiga bulan lagi, harus sabar.

"Siapa yang akan percaya kalau nama anak ini sama dengan makanan kesukaanmu, hah!"

"Ramen itu bagus. Kita bisa memanggilnya 'Ram-_chan_'. Terdengar imut kan? Daripada _Ory-chan_! Terdengar seperti ular (_oro_)!"

Hiashi memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Mengistirahatkan tubuh tuanya di sofa panjang berwarna marun. Matanya berkeliling, lalu berhenti pada foto pernikahan yang tergantung besar di dinding.

Hinata dan Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Keduanya memakai baju pengantin berwarna sama; putih. Hinata sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berhias mawar dari satin yang tersebar di bagian bawah gaun yang menjuntai. Dan menantunya, oh cukup bisa dibanggakan dengan wajah tampan dalam setelan _tuxedo_ putih yang ber_list_ hitam pada kemeja di dalamnya. Di samping Hinata, Hanabi bergelayut manja pada lengan _nee-chan_ kesayangannya. Lalu Hiashi mengisi posisi di sisi Hanabi, berkimono tradisional yang menghadap ke kamera dengan ekspresi wajah kaku-_Hinata dan Hanabi sempat meprotesnya karena hal ini_. Iruka, paman sekaligus ayah angkat Naruto, berdiri di samping putranya. Wajahnya yang teduh tampak begitu gembira namun tetap berwibawa. Neji dan Anko, beserta anak mereka mengisi bagian kosong di sampingnya.

Kembali, ulasan senyum itu datang dari wajahnya yang menua. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, sekitar dua tahun lalu, Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan muka berurai air mata. Menangis karena uang tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli mayat yang bagus. Merengek agar diberi uang tambahan demi menyelesaikan ujian prakteknya sebagai dokter.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" pertanyaan wajar dari seorang ayah sepertinya yang tahu bahwa pendidikan kedokteran itu tidak boleh digesa-gesa.

"Aku dilamar, _Tou-san_! Dan aku ingin di depan namaku ada gelar **'dokter'** di undangan pernikahanku nanti."

Umurnya baru 22 tahun, menjelang 23 tahun kala itu. Hiashi ingin menangis bahagia, tapi terlalu bingung dengan keadaan yang berubah sedemikian cepat. Setahunya, Hinata tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang lelaki atau cinta idaman seperti Hanabi yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Hinata-nya adalah gadis pintar yang independen. Lelaki mana yang sanggup membuat anak gadisnya melumer hingga menangis merengek minta kawin seperti ini?

Jangan bilang Brad Pitt datang dan meminta putrinya jadi isteri kedua. Hiashi tak ingin jadi besan cadangan!

Seminggu kemudian, lelaki itu datang. Memakai atasan berjas dengan bawahan jeans. Yeah, anak muda. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru jernih membuatnya teringat benua eropa. Tapi semuanya terhapus oleh cengirannya yang sangat asia.

Pemuda itu ramah, simpel, dan suka mengajak berbicara memutar topik dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Hiashi hampir saja lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaannya karena tersihir hangat pemuda Uzumaki.

"Pemain sepak bola, masih cadangannya pemain cadangan, Pak. Tapi tahun ini saya dapat promosi." Katanya riang. Hiashi tak langsung terlena hanya karena bocah pirang ini menggeluti profesi di bidang olahraga favoritnya.

"Main dimana?"

"MU, Pak. Manchester United."

"BAGUSS!"

Hiashi girang bukan main. Reflek berdiri, menyalami Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya simpati. Berkali-kali mengatakan "Hebat!" dan "Luar biasa!" di sela kegembiraannya.

Naruto cengo, tapi tetap tertawa karena hatinya melambung bahagia mengetahui bahwa calon mertuanya menyukai profesinya. Setidaknya Hiashi bukan orang yang mengharuskan dia bekerja kantoran, mengurus berkas, dan selalu berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas. _Hell yeah!_ Bukan Naruto banget nanti jadinya.

"Aku merestuimu, Naruto-kun. Nah, sekarang panggil aku _'Tou-san'_" Hiashi memberikan jalan penuh gegap gempita di hati Naruto. Ia ingin sujud syukur, tapi tetap berusaha jaga imej dengan berkata "Yosh-_ttebayo!_" sebelum mencoba membuat lidahnya terbiasa dengan kata panggilan baru.

"_Hai', Tou-san."_ Sungguh, Naruto ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'Ayah' semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil.

"Nah, Naruto_-kun_, jaga Hinata baik-baik. Dia sedikit ceroboh, Kau tahu? Ia juga tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ramai. Masakannya kujamin enak, tapi ingatkan dia untuk memberi garam pada masakannya. Dia sering lupa."

"_TOU-SAN!"_

Kedua pria itu mendongak ke arah tangga. Hanabi yang terkekeh dan Hinata yang habis berteriak dengan muka merah padam, cemberut karena tidak mau disebut pelupa. Setelah itu, dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Hanabi, kabur ke kamarnya. Tapi...

BRUK!

"Aduuuuh..." suara Hinata mengaduh. Sepertinya putri sulungnya jatuh.

"Nah, Kau liat sendiri, Naruto_-kun_, dia ceroboh."

"_TOU-SAN!"_

Sebulan setelah itu, Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan studi kedokterannya. Menyabet gelar **'dokter'** yang disematkan di depan namanya dengan predikat _'cum laude'_. Memuaskan. Foto sarjananya didampingi Naruto yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna gelap dan tentu saja jeans.

Dua minggu setelah itu, Hinata mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo. Bekerja selama enam jam per hari dengan sistem _shift_. Sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk bercekcok dengan calon suaminya, mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan diselenggarakan di musim semi nanti.

Naruto mengabarkan berita bahagianya pada Iruka yang masih di Inggris. Tiga hari kemudian, paman tersayangnya datang. Bertemu sapa dengan Hiashi Hyuuga untuk beramah-tamah sebagai calon besan. Si calon mempelai pria sendiri kembali ke Inggris. Mengurusi administrasi, mengikuti latihan singkat, dan mengambil cuti sementara dari klubnya.

Enam bulan kemudian, di musim yang banyak orang bilang paling bagus untuk menikah, semuanya tertunaikan. Di gereja kecil yang hari itu di sulap menjadi gedung pernikahan, ikrar itu diucapkan dengan khidmat meski tak bohong jika keduanya gugup setengah mati.

Teman-teman 3-D datang. Mengucapkan selamat dan dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa mereka tak percaya sekaligus bahagia jika air dan minyak akhirnya benar-benar menjadi pasangan seumur hidup. Ino dan Shino membuka rahasia, meminta maaf pada pengantin atas kejahilan mereka dulu yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya menjadi tutor silang.

Tidak apa-apa, akhirnya semuanya bahagia di hari itu. Tanggal pernikahannya? 3 Maret ^^

Hiashi melempar pandangan ke foto lain; Naruto dan Hinata bergandengan, berdiri dilatar belakangi BigBen, London. Hiashi tak punya kesaksian langsung tentang bagaimana bulan madu putri dan menantunya. Tapi dirinya sangat senang ketika keduanya pulang kembali ke Tokyo, memberikannya oleh-oleh berupa kaos bola berwarna merah dengan lambang kebanggaan setan merah, lengkap dengan tanda tangan kesebelas pemain inti. Kalau tidak ingat umur, mungkin saat itu Hiashi akan berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas meja.

"Ram-chan? Aku tidak mau anak ki—ah! Adududuh..." suara Hinata tertoreh rasa sakit tiba-tiba. Hiashi berjengit, ingin berlari kesana tapi urung saat mendengar Naruto melindungi isterinya.

"Ah? Ada apa, Sayang? Duduk dulu, duduk dulu. Anak kita menendang-nendang lagi?" suara Naruto terdengar khawatir, tapi tetap terkendali dengan emosi kebapakanya yang mulai terasah.

"Eum..."

"Hh... sepertinya si kecil tidak suka namanya diperdebatkan sekarang."

Lalu terdengar kulkas yang dibuka dan air yang memasuki gelas kaca.

"Hinata-sayang, minum ini dulu, ya? Maafkan aku..."

Diam sejenak, sebelum ada suara lagi.

"Peluk aku. Airnya dingin." Rengek Hinata. Manja saat hamil sangat diperbolehkan kok.

"Hehehe, dengan senang hati Isteriku sayang. Sini sini, duh wanginya... padahal belum man-AW! Iya iya, duh... Isteriku yang cantik."

Di ruang tamu, Hiashi tersenyum. Padahal di luar tidak hujan, air dan minyaknya bisa semanis itu tanpa bantuan air langit yang konon tak bisa lepas dari kisah cinta mereka ternyata.

Mata Hiashi terpejam, masih mendengarkan percakapan putri dan menantunya. Kata orang, mereka seperti air dan minyak, berbeda, selalu berdebat, adu mulut. Tapi toh Hiashi selalu yakin perbedaan mereka akan menuntun dan menyediakan jalan bagi mereka untuk kembali akur, seolah cekcok mereka adalah sarana paling efektif untuk mendekatkan diri pada masing-masing pribadi yang berlawanan.

Setelah ini, pasti akan ada banyak pertengakaran yang terjadi. Rumah tangga tidak hanya melulu soal senang dan bahagia. Kehidupan baru bersama orang yang menjadi cinta sejati kita, berbagi setiap perasaan dan pengertian saling memahami. Hinata dan Naruto akan melaluinya dengan baik dan tetap menjaga hati masing-masing, itu harapan Hiashi.

Ah, teringat kebiasaan mereka sebagai air dan minyak, Hiashi berdo'a agar cucunya kelak punya rasa sabar yang lebih agar tidak mudah jengah dengan tingkah laku orang tuanya.

Nah, jadi begitulah cerita ini berakhir.

"Kau sendiri bau, Naruto-_kun no BAKA_!"

"Hieeee? Kenapa malah aku yang di-_BAKA_-in? Kau yang pelit tidak membeli sabun kemarin!"

Dan... mulai lagi deh ^^

**Owari**

**~Aiko Fusui~**

_**Guuzen wa sasiho kara, Mou kimatteta mitai ni**_

_We fit so well together, like if it was decided by chance rigth from the start_

_**Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo**_

_I believe we are fated to be together_

_**(If-Kana Nishino)**_

**Saya akhirnya benar-benar membuat fic ini tamat #sujud syukur.**

**Oh, Tuhan terima kasih karena saya masih punya niatan baik untuk menyelesaikan fic ini...**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Bumble Bee: **awalnya emang mereka kukasih item air-minyak. Eeh, pas dalam proses penyusunan alur chap 3 kemaren, nonton Ranking 1, weits, bisa dipake tuh sabunnya. Jadi jawabannya: Iya **Namikaze Ai:** saya juga tidak menyangka Hinata bisa begitu lho #EH? Terimakasih atas pengertiannya #peluk2 ** 93: **yosh! ** : ** yopyop ** : **iya, ini sudah diburu. Silahkan^^ **Yourin yo: **OKE :D **Sabektigig: **saya cewek lho (T.T) bukan om-om **Jihan fitrina:** wah... terimakasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini ^^ **Lia-chan leo-kun: **pengennya sih gitu, tapi dari awal fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk NHFD, malah telat banget Jadi ini Ending. Hehehe **Nimarmine: **iya, beda tipis banget. Sekarang sudah update Terimakasih **Nyanmaru desu:** tapi jadi ooc hinatanya, hehe#dijyuuken. Menurutmu gimana? Wah Nyanmaru-san suka hujan? Sama kayak Hinata nih, aku juga suka lho ^^ #Gakadayangnannya. Bikin Naruhina lagi? Sip sip sip. ^^ **Karizta-chan:** maaf karena saya kelamaan apdet #garuk2kepala. Hihihi, Hinata emang keren deh. Hehehe, panggil aja aiko atau fui. Saya belum bisa disebut 'senpai' kok masih amatir. Yosh! **Nagasaki:** wokeh :D **Manguni:** yopyop^^ ** :** eh? Sequel? Entahlah. Hehehe. Ya do'akan saja nemu alur yang bagus ^^ **Kirei-neko:** eh? Kan Naruto pergi buat memenuhi undangan MU yang sudah ia daftarin sejak kelas satu. Di chapter 2-3 ada kok. **Asuka Hanako:** hehehe, ohya? Wah syukurlah kalau fic saya bisa disukai yosh salam dari aiko fusui juga **Ayuzawa Shia:** ohya? Wah terima kasih. Oke2 **Darren:** Terima kasih ^^ ** :** iya, NaruHina emang manis, mau dikasih kisah kayak apapun, bawaan mereka manis mulu. Yosh! Terima kasih **Guest:** siap! Ini endingnya :D ** :** yopyop^^ **DindaHyuga:**okeh

**Ucap Thank you juga sama silent reader (Ayo Review, dong!). Sankyuu juga pada hujan yang memberikan saya ide cerita ini ^^ dan maaf pada NHFD karena saya begitu tidak disiplin pada diri saya sendiri #pundung**

**Saya akan mencoba berusaha agar lebih baik dari ini! Yosh! Disiplin disiplin!**

**Juga masih menunggu REVIEW **** Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Mau cacian, makian, kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, pujian#ngarepbanget, atau flame, semuanya saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^**

**Akhir kata, Salam Hujan**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
